


Long Distance Phone Call

by Merfilly



Category: MASH (TV)
Genre: Christmas, Fluff, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-01-08
Updated: 2011-01-08
Packaged: 2017-10-14 13:57:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 165
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/149903
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Merfilly/pseuds/Merfilly
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Charles receives an invitation</p>
            </blockquote>





	Long Distance Phone Call

**Author's Note:**

  * For [eponymous_rose](https://archiveofourown.org/users/eponymous_rose/gifts).



He had not thought about her much this past year, but the card brought back so many memories. Charles could remember the ups and downs of the best head nurse he had ever worked with so clearly just on seeing the post mark from Wiesbaden.

The card, however, gave him another surprise. Margaret, apparently, was going to be in the States for the holiday, near Boston.

There was a number for him to call on a date after a certain time.

Charles could have ignored it, could have chosen to be the blustering upper-crust, aloof surgeon that had made life at the 4077 difficult for a pair of practical jokers.

However, it was Margaret, and while he had been to Maine once, steering clear of actually making contact, but listening to Pierce's lecture on handling trauma victims to avoid inflicting further shock, Charles found he wanted the company of someone who knew.

He would make that call, and then...then the holidays could be merry.


End file.
